O amor também faz parte da vida
by Soraia READER
Summary: Aviva descobre o que sente em relação a chris,chris esta apaixonada pela aviva martin tem um emcontro com uma rapariga, koki anda estranha ultimamente, zimi... bem o zimi continua o mesmo... ou sera que não ler para descobriri :3
1. Chapter 1

oi oi oi oi o i, beeem esta e a minha primeira fic sobre os wild kratts a muito tempo que queria fazer esta fic mas nao tive posibilidades, agora aqui vai, desfrutem.

Ps: os manos kratts nao me pertecem imfelizmente :(

chris e martin: Porrrrr faaaavooor

aviva: Não.

martin: va la aviva nao custa nada.

aviva: falar é facil...

chris: aviva por que não

aviva: eu tenho muuuito trabalho a fazer não da tempo amanha é o dia de abertura do vertenários kratts e ainda temos de organizar muitas coisas desculpem fica para a proxima.

chris e martin fazem olhinhos de cachorrinho

aviva: isso ja nao resul...

quando os olhos de aviva se focam nos de Chris o seu coração começa a acelarar e começa a corar, por momentos aviva pensou o Chris... Atraente.

Aviva: mas o que...quero dizer... okey eu faço o disco do poder do Panda

Chris e martin: yeeeeeeyyy obrigado aviva.

Aviva: não têm de que!

Chris e martin correm para a porta para ir atraz de um panda, aparece Koki e Zimi z

koki: onde eles vão?

chris: atraz de um panda... comfesso que até gostei da ideia de criar um disco do poder de um panda... sao tão fofos 3

Aviva corou, ao dizer a palavro "fofo" veio-lhe à memoria Chris, koki notou mas não disse nada.

uma chamada de martin alertou a aviva a voltar a realidade.

martin: ei aviva, temos imformações sobre os pandas.

Aviva: bem isso foi rapido.

Martin: é muuuuuiiiito raro as femeas pandas darem á luz e quando isso aconteçe é muito provavel que os filhotes morram o que é uma pena porque... (aponta para cris que esta a segurar um panda bébe) eles são muito fofos.

Aviva corou, ver assim Chris agarrado a um panda bébe... é irresistil...

Aviva: ho que fofos.. quero dizer fofo... o panda

martin e koki entedem o que ela quis dizer com "fofos" e desatam a rir soozinhos.

zimi z, Chris: passa -se alguma coisa, porque estão a rir

aviva: nã-não é nada

koki(tentando acalmar): certo, calma

martin: ho mano es mesmo burro em não perceber. sem ofenca

Chris: perceber o que?

koki: digo o mesmo para ti zimi!

zimi e : mas de que estão a falar?

aviva: nada...

martin: vamos procurar por informaçoes sobre os pandas até ja

martin desliga e koki aproveita.

koki: o que foi isso?

Aviva: isso o que?

zimi vai para a outra sala para dormir, koki abaixa a voz.

koki: chamas te fofo ao Chris...

Aviva: (muito vermelha): iss-iiso não é verdade eu simplesmente enganei - me e troquei fofo com fofos.

koki: decerteza ?

aviva: claro esperavas o que?

koki( entredentes): veremos...

aviva: disses te alguma coisa?

koki: quem eu? nao nada.

aviva: okey...

Uma chamada de chris.

aviva: informações?

Chris: sim muitas.

martin: mmuitas mesmo.

martin e Chris começam a enomerar as caraceristicas dos pandas enquanto que aviva escreve no computador, mesmo no final da ultima palavra, aparece zimi.

zimi: bem que sonho mais estranho...

koki: ainda agora foste deitar -te e ja tives te um sonho?

Aviva: acabei os discos, zimi.

aviva atira os discos para o zimi que este teletransporta para os manos kratts.

Zimi: boa sorte kratts.

os manos kratts agradeçem e desligam.

Zimi: bem vou dormir.

koki: ainda agora acordas - te...

zimi: acoredei por causa do meu sonho... sonhei que a aviva estava gravida... e eu estava a comer bolo... e tu estavas abraçada á aviva...e o martin estva a falar com o Chris... e o Chris estava preocupado.. e...

aviva: espera... eu gravida? mas que tolice, ia estar gravida de quem?

zimi: do Chris.

Aviva quase deixou cair um vestido que tinha na mão.

Aviva ( corada) : mas que raio, do Chris? porque sonhas te isso.

Zimi: não sei...

koki: talvez seja uma Premonição.

Aviva: não é nada uma premomição...

koki: sempre acerditas te nas premonições.

Aviva: sim mas isto é... quer dizer é impossivel!

koki: impossivel porque?

zimi: tenho tanto sono...

Zimi vai para o outro quarto dormir

koki: é assim tão dificel admitires os teus sentimentos?

Aviva: fala baixo por favor, e olha... eu não sei... dos meus sentimentos... quero dizer sinto me esquezita perto do... tu sabes quem...

koki: é... isso se chama amor...

Aviva: mas como é possivel, todo este tempo todo e não me tinha apercebido?

Koki: simplesmente não quiseste pensar nisso...

Aviva: acho que tens razão...

koki: bem... tens de te declarar

Aviva: o que? nem pensar

Koki: mas olha que o zimi sonhar aquilo... Bem vamos acabar de arrumar!

Aviva: Sim

Passado 3 horas...

Koki: finalmente acabamos

Aviva: estou tão cansada...

Aparece Zimi

Zimi: que bela soneca...

Aviva e koki: és sempre a mesma coisa...

as 2 raparigas começam a rir-se

Aparece Martin e Chris e ao ver Aviva a rir se chris começa a corar e o seu coração a acelarar.

Martin: de que se estão a rir?

Koki: do Zimi... como sempre.

Martin: o qu... mano tas bem? tas um pouco vermelho!

Chris: asserio ho... estou com um pouco de calor, so isso!

Martin: mas vieste pelo caminho cheio de frio!

Chris: Aqui esta calor não achas?

koki: eu não liguei ainda o...

Koki olha para aviva e esta esta a começar a ficar corada.

koki: ho é verdade liguei o aquecedor sim, vou desligar, aviva anda comigo

As duas raparigas saem e vão para a outra sala.

koki (susurrando): tens de controlar-te

Aviva ( susurrando): não tenho culpa, (ainda mais baixo) ele fica tão giro corado...

koki sorri

Koki: ja estas melhor anda, e lembra te: comtrola!

Aviva: Sim

As duas Amigas voltam para a beira dos rapazes.

Koki: nós trabalhamos muito hoje (olha para a aviva e depois para os 3 amigos), mercemosum descanso, vamos tomar banho e depois deitar por isso pouco baralho por favor.

Os 3 rapazes: Claro

zimi: entretanto eu faço bolachas.

martin: boa ideia, as tuas bolachas ficam super boas, talves possas dar me algumas depois de amanha?

aviva: depois de amanha?

Martin: pois... vou almoçar com uma amiga.

Koki: Hu "Amiga"

Martin: sim, chama -se Zoe.

Chris: tu nunca me falas - te nela.

Martin: conhecemo - nos a pouco tempo...

Koki: so "amiga" ou mais que isso?

Martin: só amiga.

koki: então esta bem, aviva vamos?

Aviva: sim

BEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, acabei a minha primeira parte da fic, podem ser amigaveis e darem -me alguma ideia, a segunda parte da fic vai ser no dia da abertura dos veternários Kratts. adeus meus queridos leitores dragões e unicornios :3


	2. preparando -se para viajar

aqui a segunda parte da fic...

Aviva e Koki estavam na banheira numa casa de banho azul, as paredes tinham desenhos de tartarugas e a propria banheira parecia uma tartaruga, a banheira era grande o sufsiente para poder estar la 2 pessoas á vontade e ainda cabia mias...

Koki: ha, sabe tao bem um banho depois de muitas horas de arrumações

Aviva: concordo...

Koki: aviva porque razão fizeste esta banheira tão grande? cabia aqui toda a equipa kratt...

Aviva mais uma vez corou, "toda a equipa kratt" isso encluia o Chris, estar a tomar banho com o Chris...

koki advinhou os pensamentos de aviva: sabes ainda acho que o sonho do zimi é uma promonição

Aviva: O/O A-ACHAS?

Koki: claro...

koki ria se enquanto que aviva estava mis vermelha que um tomate.

Aviva: NÃO DIGAS ISSO!

KOKI: HAHAH DOGO POIS.

Os gritos e risos ouvia-se na cozinha onde zimi preparava bolachas, martin falava sobre os pandas e Chris sonhava acordado sabe se la em quê.

Martin: voçes sabiam que os pandas...

ESTAS ME A ENVERGUNHAR

HAHAHAH

Martin: mas de que estão elas a falar, e por que tantos gritos?

Zimi: para quem disse para falar mos baixo...

Martin: bem continuando, Chris não foi verdade que um panda lambeu te e tu ficaste com o cabelo todo levantado?

Chris não respondia, ouve um momento em que chris corou tanto que parcia que ia explodir.

Martin: ho mano tem calma em que estas a pensar.

Chris: o que? ho em ninguem.

zimi e Martin rapidamente: repete la isso?

Chris: em ninguem...?

Martin: estavas a pensar em quem?

Chris: mas eu ja te dissse, em ninguem...

Martin: eu á pouco tempo perguntei - te em o QUE estavas a pensar e não quem e tu respondeste em ninguem, quando a tua resposta tinha de ser em nada e não em ninguem

Zimi: concordo.

Chris: ... eu vou me deitar estou com sono, boa noite zimi, boa noite martin.

Martin: não fujas á pergunta!

Chris sai do quarto, da um suspiro e quando ia a subir as escadas depara - se com Aviva e Koki de pijama, prontas para ir dormir.

Koki: ho Chris, onde vais?

Chris: o que? ho ya eu vou, vo-vou do-dormir

Koki: estas bem estas um... pouco... vermelho

Chris: ela esta quente ou é impressão minha?

Koki: ela?

Chris: di- disse ela queria dizer aqui...

Koki: okey... isso foi estranho, bem boa noite...

Chris: boa noite ás duas adeus

Chris passa por aviva sempre acelarado e a olhar para o chão

Koki: okey isso foi muito estranho não achas que ele anda um pouco estranho?

Koki olha para aviva e esta está corada.

koki: e pronto voltamos ao inicio, aviva calma - te

Aviva: desculpa

aviva inspira e volta a si

Koki: anda ver se as bolachas do zimi esta pronto

as 2 raparigas entram na cozinha onde martin e Zimi punha as bolachas num prato

Martin: bem, estava a ver que nunca mais saiam do banho, ma quanto tempo precisam as mulheres para se arranjar para ir dormir?

Aviva: o tempo nessecario

Koki: não acham que o Chris esta um pouco esquesito hoje.

Zimi: a quem o dizes,

Koki: troca a palavra "aqui" com "ela".

Martin: responde as coisas trocadas!

koki: e cora sem mais nem menos!

martin: mas conta essa história do "aqui" e "ela"!

Koki: pois vinha mos a decer as escadas quando nos encontramos com ele, ele ficou corado sem mais nem menos e perguntei lhe a razão de estar assim e ele: Ela não esta quente?"

Zimi: ela?

Aviva: ele quis dizer Aqui decerteza que foi engano!

Martin: Sim toda a gente se engana, como tu com a palavra fofo e fofos...

Aviva: e- exatamente

Zimi: bem como o Chris foi deitar - se só vamos comer as minhas bolachas amanha!

Koki: ho, bem nesse caso vou dormir

Aviva: mas vamos come - los amanha ao pequeno almoço certo?

Zimi: CLARO!

Aviva: bem nesse caso até amanha, boa noite

Todos: boa noite

Aviva e koki saem deixando os rapazes a falar.

NO DIA SEGUINTE...

As duas raparigas aparecem na cozinha,era o dia da abertura dos manos kratts.

Já na cozinha estavam os rapazes todos.

Aviva: mas que supresa já terem acordado.

koki: normalmente somos sempre nós acordar primeiro.

Martn: eu acordei com o zimi a remecher nos meus gavetões... mas zimi o que fazias lá?

Zimi: eu estava a procura de uma gravata para hoje, pensava que tinhas...

Martin: achas que eu ando com gravatas?

Zimi: no sonho que eu tive tu estavas de gravata!

Martin: qual sonho?

Zimi: ha é verdade ainda não vos contei, mas já contei ás raparigas.

Aviva: só não percebo porque razão foste sonhar isso!

koki: ainda acho que é uma promonição.

Chris: agora ficei com curiosidade.

Zimi: bem estavámos todos numa sala, penso que era um hospital mas não tenho a cereza, a aviva estava gravida, e a koki estava abraçada a ela, eu estava a comer um bolo de mertilos, o martin estava a conversar como Chris, o Chris por sua vez parecia estar preocupado. e depois acordei, foi tipo uma imagem.

Chris: eu estava preocupado por que?

Zimi: escessi me de mensionar que aviva estava gravida de ti

Zimi olha para Chris, este quase se engasga, martin parte-se a moca a rir.

Martin: hahaha zimi como foste sonhar isso, a koki tem razão, é uma permunição. hahaha

Chris e aviva: Não é nada uma permonição 7-7

Martin: ja falam em conjunto e tudo

Aviva: aff 7-7 Koki já tomas te o pequeno almoço? vamos nos vestir.

Koki: sim claro

toda a gente sai da cozinha para ir se vestir, era o dia da abretura dos veternários kratt.

Passado 2 horas,as raparigas aprecem na sala onde os rapazes estão a conversar.

Os 3 rapazes olham para o lado e ficam em silencio completo, chris e aviva Ficaram logo corado.

( DEIXO - VOS A DESCRISSÃO DA ROUPAS DELAS E DELES PAEA A VOÇA IMAGINAÇÃO PORQUE SOU PESSIMA NISSO XD)

Zimi: bem... voçes estão... nunca vos ví de Vestido...

Martin: pois... sem palavras...

Chris tentava esconder o corado com um livro, fingindo -se tar a ler.

Koki (sorrindo): obrigada, voçes também estão giros!

Zimi Cora um bocado, não se sabe porque.

Martin: bem vamos? Vai ser um loooonnngo caminho até Paris!

Zimi: mas porque não podemos simplesmente ir com a Tortuga?

Koki: já vos disse, a tortuga está um pouco danificada no motor e nós não podemos arriscar levando - a, por isso vamos de carro até ao aeroporto.

Chris: Desde aqui, na china até paris...

koki: que remédio...

Aviva: É verdade quando vamos conhecer a tua "nova amiga" martin?

Martin: ho a zoe? Na festa de abretura...

O amigos todos saem da tortuga, tinha de ir dois carros, pois só num carro, vinha as malas a ocupar metade do carro.

Koki: Eu e aviva vamos no carro com as malas, pois só cabe duas pessoas, e voçes o 3 vão no outro carro, que vos parece?

Rapazes: Okey, parece me bem.

Os amigos entram no carro, ia ser um longo caminho...

Passado Horas Finalmente Chegam... ao aeroporto da china.

Koki: Tão bom finalmete poder esticar as pernas.

Aviva: ha quem o dizes, estou cheia de fome, achas que dá tempo para comer alguma coisa?

Koki: faltam 15 minutos para o nosso voo partir, não vai dar para comprar , mas eu tenho aqui (_tira da mala uma saca de doces) _isto para enganares a fome.

Aviva: Ho, obrigada koki.

_Nesse momento chegam os rapazes que acabaram de estacionar o carro_

Chris: estou cheio de fome... achas que dá para comer alguma coisa.

_koki ri-se e tira mais uma vez a saca de doces, que destribui pela equipa toda._

Koki: bem, é melhor irmos.

_passado Horas no avião, a equipa finalmente chega a paris_

Koki: Finalmente paris ( olha para a aviva e Chris) A cidade do amor XD.

A cara dos dois amigos, fica mais vermelha que um tomate maduro o que faz com a equipa se desmanche a rir.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMM FINALMENTE ACABEI A SEGUNDA PARTE DA FIC, podiam me dar alguma ideia, a minha cabeça só consegue pensar em _sherlock bbc ( minha fandom)_

um beijo, um queijo e até mais :*


End file.
